fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Clash
Nintendo EAD |publisher=ThermoBurst Nintendo |series=Nintendo Various |predecessor=N/A |successor=N/A |released=October 6th, 2017 |genre=Card Strategy |modes= |ratings= |platforms=Thermo Z |media= |storage= |minimum requirement = }} Nintendo Clash is a card genre video game released for the Thermo Z intertionally on October 6th, 2017. The game revolves around various series, including the Mario, Zelda, Kirby, Pokemon, and Star Fox series. Plot Gameplay The game is split into two main gameplay forms; Overworld and Battle. In the overworld (which is readily accessible from Story mode), the player can roam about, talking to NPCs and performing various actions. While adventuring, the player is primarily in the overworld, although they may enter battle in various ways. In battle, the player uses their deck of cards to defeat the opponent. Both players have their own deck; each deck can initially hold up to 8 cards, although this amount can be upgraded over time. Each player can have one card out at once; all cards have their own effects, and when defeated, cannot be used again for the rest of the battle (although there are exceptions). Once a player's entire deck has been defeated, the player loses. Victory results in earning various resources, and in some cases, new cards. Each card has four main stats; , , , and . They are listed below: * determines how much damage a card can take before being defeated. Once a card's health reaches 0, they are defeated. It is the only stat that cannot be raised in battle; however, it can be replenished. * determines how much damage a particular attack does. While each attack has base damage, Power contributes to that damage and determines the final amount of damage dealt. * determines how much damage a card takes from a particular attack. Rather similarly to Power, Defense will not directly decide the damage of an attack, but will contribute to the outcome. * determines the priority cards go in battle. The card with the higher speed in battle will attack first, although there are exceptions. Additionally, each card has an attribute. These are comparable to types from the Pokemon series; having attributes will allow you to be advantageous against certain cards, but leave you disadvantageous against some. Each attribute is weak to exactly one other attribute, with the exception of Beta. All moves also have an attribute. The attributes are listed below: There are also five rarities for cards; Common, Uncommon, Rare, Grand, and Mythical, represented by a blue, green, yellow, orange, and multicolored border, respectively. Common cards are the easiest to obtain, whereas Mythicals are the hardest; similarly, Common is the easiest to upgrade, whereas Mythical is the hardest. To upgrade cards, you must continuously collect them, and use the collected cards to upgrade them. As you collect them, they are considered "boosts" of sorts; they raise the cards stats' slightly at specific intervals. The player's Hero character is who they are represented as; initially it is a Mii, although later on it can be changed to a variety of Nintendo characters, all with different abilities that can be activated in battle. As you level up your hero, their abilities improve; to level up a hero, you must gather Hero Chips to level them up, which can be earned from Duel mode or the Shop. Note that Hero Chips cannot be obtained for heroes the player does not have. The level system is as follows: Most Hero characters can be unlocked in Duel mode, although some are unlocked in Story Mode (as well as be bought in the shop). All heroes additionally have a Hero Skill, which can be used if their Hero Meter is charged up by pulling off powerful attacks. Hero Skills can be used once per battle. The game contains five main modes; Story, Duel, Deck, Shop, and Extra. Story In Story Mode, the player progresses through the game as they progress through a plot, visiting various locations in multiple Nintendo series in a nonlinear fashion. The player's main base is their town, which is named and owned by them. As the player progresses, they will unlock more cards and various Nintendo characters will go to reside in their town, providing them with income, trivia, and prizes. Duel In this mode, the player can fight against people globally or locally with their decks. Defeating players earns them Arena Points, which strengthen their Heroes and raise their Arena Rank. As the player progresses in Arena Rank, they can earn more and better prizes for victory, and unlock more Hero characters. There are 5 ranks; Newbie, Rising, Experienced, Master, and Champion. Deck In this mode, the player can modify their deck to their likes, view card information, and manage their inventory. Shop In this mode, the player can purchase various card packs, heroes, special offers, and more. Extra In this mode, the player can modify the game's options, as well as listen to the soundtrack, play minigames, and view tips for the game. Heroes Cards Locations Items Trivia Category:Card Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games